Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix
by CampFire
Summary: Rated for later, New story, first story flames accepted, Please like it its a nice Adventure and h/h
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix  
  
Harry Potter and company all belong to J.K. Rowling. That said I hope you all like my story I certainly worked hard on it and will take all reviews, and will happily take flames.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1~Surprises and a Letter Harry layed down his quill finally finishing his Transfiguration homework of writing a report of twenty-one inches, looked up at his alarm clock and discovered that it was 1 o'clock in the morning, sighing he looked out the window waiting on his yearly packages that was always coming this time of the year. Ron and Hermione always sent their presents so as to arrive about 12 o'clock A.M. Then he heard it, the faint sound of a pair of fluttering wings, he knew it was from Ron. He caught the tiny bird as it flew into his room and took the note from it.  
  
"Dear Harry, I hope you are having a great summer, which I highly doubt since you are with your Aunt and Uncle. I am truly sorry but you cannot come to my house for the summer. Mom and Dad said there was nothing they could do about it, they have to go to Cambodia for some family reunion or some sort. Of course we have to go also. But, I did talk to Hermione and she said she could get you away from you Aunt and Uncle, though if I don't know what I would fear more, your Aunt and Uncle, or Hermione with a bunch of girls. Ohh I guess I forgot to mention, she has some of her muggle friends staying at her house too, the only reason I know is because she me a letter droning on and on about how to not send any more letters by owl. Anyway she will come and pick you up Friday, which if this arrive in time, is today. She said be ready at about 4 or 5 whether or not you want to go you will, she would have mailed you but, her friends would think it was suspicious if she was letting an owl out of her window everyday. Enclosed are both her and my present, I had Dad put a flotation spell on them so Pig can carry them"  
  
Harry untied the two boxes hanging from Pig's leg and opened them, Ron's turned out to be a deck of "Monsters around the world" playing cards. It is similar to a duel, but with cards (A/n: Think of Yu-Gi-Oh, or Pokemon Trading Card Game) and the cards are monsters. Hermione's amazed him. It wasn't a book nor something to study with, it was a model Quidditch Stadium equipped with tiny brooms and players that were in a bag and with a simple charm would come to life. Harry grinned. It was the perfect gift and Harry knew that he would have a great time putting it together. Then came a quick plunk beside him on the floor, his school letter as it came along with another small letter. The small letter turned out to be from Hagrid explaining that he couldn't send a present because he was busy, but that he was truly sorry. Harry read over his letter to learn what books he needed for the next year at Hogwarts. Then he relized how tired he was, and crawled into bed after hiding his presents and letter under the loose board, took his glasses off, and went to sleep.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning packed his trunk and quickly got dressed and went downstairs to prepare what little breakfast he needed to make since Dudley was still on his diet. Then he somehow quietly and quickly dragged his Trunk down the stairs without getting caught by his Uncle.  
  
"HARRY!" Harry shivered at the house shaking "YOU PUT BUTTER ON DUDLEY'S TOAST YOU KNOW HES COUNTING CALORIES!"  
  
"Yes Uncle Verno," said Harry "I will never do it again." he said glumly as he could be when he knew that he was leaving in a matter of hours.  
  
"YOU BETTER DAMN WELL NOT!" yelled Vernon as he marched into the room "IF IT EVER....What in the bloody hell do you have all that down here for boy?!"  
  
"Ohh did I forget to tell you that I was going to a friends house?" Harry said trying not to break out in a grin.  
  
"FORGET?! HOW CAN YOU FORGET AFTER WHAT THEY DID THE LAST TIME THEY CAME AND PICKED YOU UP!" Uncle Vernon said turning a pale shade of red,"IF THEY TRY ANYTHING ON ME I WILL CALL THE POLICE MYSELF! Ohh yes if they try anything on Petunia or Dudley too..."  
  
"They'll be here at 4 or 5," Harry said and Uncle Vernon looked as if Harry had read his mind  
  
"Good They better not be late, until then, go get the weeds out of your Aunts garden!"  
  
Harry reluctantly walked grabbed the pair of gloves that he used to protect his hands from getting all cut and kept the blisters off of his hands. Then walked outside checking the clock on his way out which read 11 o'clock. Harry then proceeded to the garden which Petunia had started growing Sunflowers and Daisys, so she could listen to the new neighbors argue through their broken window. Harry began deweeding the garden, after a while he whiped the sweat from his forhead looked around and saw a person looking out of her window. It was Mrs. Figg from across the street. She was motioning for him to come over. Harry looked at her strangely but, did go over. 'Anything is better then pulling weeds...' thought Harry.  
  
Harry watched the door open as he was about to knock, shrugged and walked in. Harry knew the house pretty good since he spent much of his younger life here when The Durserlys' never took him with them when they went on weekend vacations, and such, but he had never seen it like this. It looked not old as it used to, but elegant. Harry looked around and discovered that the pictures were moving.  
  
'Whoa, can it be that Mrs. Figg is really a witch,' thought Harry as he looked around more, still in a coma of awe.  
  
"Harry shut your mouth you might catch a fly with your trap left hanging open," said a lady in her mid 30's possibly early 40s. For the first time Harry noticed that his mouth was hanging so wide open that you could drive a train through it big as the Hogwarts Express. Harry snapped his jaw shut so fast that his teeth chattered, causing the women to laugh herself silly.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked abruptly not thinking that it was a rather rude way of asking.  
  
"Ohh you don't remember me?" she said seemingly bringing a cane out of no where, then crouching over as if her back hurt.  
  
Harry looked as she changed before his eyes, from the laughing young lady he had just met, to the old lady he had come to hate because of all her cats, and her sometimes rude way of acting toward him.  
  
"Mrs. Figg?!" Harry yelled, losing self control  
  
"Well more like Ms. Figg, close enough, you can call me Arabella," She said as Harry's eyes went big  
  
"As in Arabella Figg? The one that Dumbledore sent Lupin to round up?"  
  
"The one and only. I went to Hogwarts and was sent back here to keep an eye on you, Dumbledore told me you were going to your friends house, so I wanted to let you know that I might show up every now and then to check on you."  
  
"Alright Arabella," Harry said looking up at the clock, "ACK! I must be off its 4:45 already, I must go get a few things in order. Thanks for getting me off of work duty," Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Good bye!" she said as the Boy Who Lived ran out the door back toward the hell hold he called home  
  
Harry ran as quickly as he could into the house ignoring Uncle Vernons shouts of "SLOW DOWN YOU HEATHEN!" got a few thing out from under the loose board, and put them into his trunk downstairs, and changed into clean clothes.  
  
He didn't know why he wanted to look his best, but he did, so he went into the bathroom, checked his hair, fixing it with his fingers to cover his scar, as if to try to blend in with everone else normal. Then Harry heard it, the slight knock on the door, his heart jumped into his throat, but he had no idea why. He knew it was Hermione and her dad at the door, but he barely found the strength in his whole body, to make his leg which turned to jello at the knock solid enough to walk down the stairs without collapsing.  
  
As he got to the foot of the stairs Uncle Vernon was answering the door, "You want the boy? Well you can take him! But believe me, once he's out that door, do not dare try to bring him back! Because I am warning you, he is nothing but trouble!"  
  
"No I think its quite alright, we will keep Harry for the rest of the summer" said Hermione's Father who winked in Harry's direction with a smile walking over to him patting him on the back, which was the only thing that broke his stare at Hermione. Harry didn't understand it, he had never acted like this before around her, he felt his cheeks burning a hot red, as he broke from another stare at her to help her father out with his trunk. As they hoisted it out to the trunk of the car, Harry began a conversation with her Father.  
  
"So Mr. Granger, how have you been?"  
  
"Just fine, you look much better then you did when we first met, I see your muscles are starting to feel out nicely," He said which made Harry relize they were growing slightly.  
  
"Harry I am so glad to see you!" said Hermione speaking for the first time as they were about to get in the car, she gave him a hug, and his knees went weak again, but found the strength to get inside the car, "I am sorry I didn't talk to you while I was in there, but I was so startled at finally getting to see you over the summer, that I was sort of ....lets say in a trance, that was broken by seeing you in the bright sun." She said with a smile at him, and then they were off.  
  
"Dad! Aren't you going alittle fast?" Hermione said as the speedometer hit 80  
  
"Maybe a tad, but the sooner we are home, the sooner me and your mum can be on our way to the dental convention in the Bahama's, they say they came up with some kind of mouth wash that cleans your teeth AND your breath at the same time!  
  
Harry smiled the biggest smile so far of his summer and knew that this may be the best of his life 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix  
  
Harry Potter and company all belong to J.K. Rowling. That said I hope you all like my story I certainly worked hard on it and will take all reviews, and will happily take flames.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2: Hermiones house Harry watched the scenory fly by as Hermiones dad drove toward the house that belonged to one of his best friends in the world. Hermione Granger, who's every look seemed to make Harry's knee go weak, or his cheeks turn a crimson red. Harry prayed that she didn't notice, while they were chatting.  
  
"Ohh Harry I hope you like your room, we set it up for you," Hermione said changing the subject suddenly from school to this  
  
"I'm sure I will 'Mione, as long as its far away from the Dursleys, I'm happy," he said referring to her as the nickname he liked to call her at times, "And besides anything thats in the same house as you, will make it even better," he spat out happily, then caught himself turning red at about the same time he saw Hermione turn red.  
  
By the time they got control of themselves, they had begun to pull into a driveway. Harry looked around at the house that was big enough to fit almost 2 of the durselys house in. Harry was in awe, upon discovering that in his awe he had gotten out of the car and walked into the front room, which was huge, Harry looked for Hermione. When he couldn't find her, he looked around a few more times and was stunned when a brown blur flew by him grabbing his hand dragging him up the huge stairs, to a hall that was big for a hall and led him to a room, when the door opened, Harry knew it was the room that was ment to be his while he stayed over the summer. He didn't know how, there was nothing special about it, except for the big bed, with the huge pillows, that Harry could imagine seeing him rest his head on.  
  
Harry then snuck up on Hermione who was waiting on her dad to get up the stairs with Harry's trunk. He proceeded to throw her on his shoulder, amongst her giggles and screams of joy, Harry walked to the bed, through her on it, and then began tickling with all he was worth. After Hermione finally got control of her giggles, which kept and kept on coming, she fought back with all she was worth, causing Harry to break into a fit of his own laughter, but not giving up he continued to tickle Hermione til they were both so tired that they collapsed beside each other, still breathing hard from all the giggling and laughing, Hermione then rolled over on her side and looked into his eyes, and he knew what she was thinking, and he rolled onto his side, leaned his head to the side slightly, as she follow by leaning hers to the other just a tad, Harry slowly ever so slowly as if testing to see if she was going to stop him, leaned forward with his head, Hermiones lips quivered as he moved closer, and as soon as Harry's lips were close enough to feel them quivering and feel the heat of her heart coming out to meet him on her lips, he heard something.  
  
"HERMIONE! Welcome back!!," said a group of Giggling girls coming in as soon as Harry and Hermione pulled apart as fast as they could as if to show they were doing nothing that they shouldn't. The girls detected little, or little that Harry could detect. Harry hadn't been around many girls when he was little so he could never be sure when he was being dropped a sign from a girl, they were such weird creatures, yet they were what he seemed addicted to. Harry could never get enough of Hermione, even though she didn't know it. She might now that they almost kissed, but you can never be sure with a girl.  
  
Hermione looked at them, faking a smile, as Harry could tell, and began speaking "Hey Girls! I hope you didn't miss me to much when we went to pick up Harry. I'm sure you didn't. Now its pool time! Go get dressed, me and Harry will be down in a second, I gotta go get him some of dad's trunks. Dad's busy getting Harry's stuff put away in the bathroom," she said which made Harry look at her ackward as the group of about 3 or 4 girls ran giggling to get their suits and then proceeded down the steps to the pool in the backyard, that Harry had observed when he first entered his room, from the window, "Harry I know, but the door over their is to my room, and if one of the girls gets lost or something, we can't be walking in on you while your dressing now can we? So your going to have to wear some shorts and a shirt to bed every night, dad said its the only way you can stay, that a few other things," she said acting as if nothing had happened just a few minutes ago then told him that she would be right back exiting the room for a few minutes.  
  
She returned wearing a beautiful swim suit that made her ears turn pink as she noticed Harry was eyeing her and with that tossed Harry a pair of swimming trunks, exiting telling him to come down when dressed. Harry unbuttoned his jeans and dropped them putting the trunks on over his boxers. He then folded his pants and laid them on the bed, walking out the door.  
  
Harry walked down the steps, out the back door, he found after a little investagating, and then walked right to the pool, taking his shirt off tossing it too a sun bathing chair and dived right in, and begin taking laps, before remembering that he had never been taught how to swim, and seemed to be taking to it as if he were a natural. He splashed Hermione who was bothering herself trying to get her friends into sun block. She giggled alittle, then proceeded to introduce him to her friends, the group of giggling girls.  
  
"This is Vanessa," Hermione pointed to a sort of tall blonde, who seemed to be the least giggling girl of the whole group and that wasn't saying much for them, "This is Megan, and Angel," Megan was a short Brunette, and Angel was a rather nice redhead though her hair was not as red as Ron's or Ginnys. They all jumped into the pool and seperated to one end of the pool, leaving the other half to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"They are kinda shy of boys, so they are scared to get too close." she said  
  
"Hermione about what happened up in my ro..." Harry said before getting interupted  
  
"Hermione Dear! Me and Mum are leaving! Harry don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Hermione's dad said with a wink  
  
"Yes Sir!" Harry said as Hermione said "Bye Daddy!"  
  
"Ohh yes 'Mione I had to call your friends parents, they have to go home, I'm so sorry, but they must, we're going to drop them off on our way to the airport," said her dad, Hermione started to argue, but gave up, starting a splashing war with Harry, telling her friends goodbye  
  
Harry took losing to Hermione easily beginning tickling war in the shallow end, ending in Hermione running inside locking her door to keep Harry from contining the war. Harry went to the bathroom to change back into some dry clothes, coming out, smelling something on the air telling him that he was going to enjoy the rest of the day, Harry looked out the window and saw that it was getting dark and changed his thought from the rest of the day, to the rest of the night.  
  
Harry made his way down the stairs, searching for Hermione, finding her in the kitchen cooking up a storm. Harry then made his way to the living room to keep out of her hair, and started a fire, trying to set a mood, for what though he had no idea. After Hermione annouced that dinner was done, Harry made his way to the dining room and ate a candle light dinner with her.  
  
"Ohh gosh Hermione that was the best food I've ate in along time."  
  
"Thank you Harry," Hermione said blushing  
  
Harry got up and helped Hermione up like a gentleman, and they walked into the living room. Where Hermione snuggled up against him happily and they just stared into each others eyes, knowing that tonight might change their friendship forever.  
  
"Harry about earlier, when you tried to talk to me about earlier, you know in the bedroom, I want you to know..." Hermione started, but never got to finish, because Harry, leaned forward, and kissed her softly, a delacate thing a kiss, but it can change a future, it can change a person forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope you like it, Lets try to get some reviews going this time! I wrote this as fast as I could, trying to attract fans, the adventure is coming fast! Next chapter, some more h/h it will be up maybe 2day, tomorrow or 2 days tops. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix  
  
Harry Potter and company all belong to J.K. Rowling. That said I hope you all like my story I certainly worked hard on it and will take all reviews, and will happily take flames. I know this part doesn't make sense, but read all the way through and you will understand it at the end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3: Dreams of Discovery  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Army looked small compared to the one of the other side of the field. They were a pack of rebels, who rebelled from a empire bigger then had been seen in centurys. They leaders of the armys looked out across the field, at the wizards who looked back as if they wished to kill them. A tall man with ruffled black hair, and green eyes that glittered in the light of the morning sun, rode forward infront of the small army. He looked at them all.  
  
"Do you wish to join them?" he yelled in a loud voice  
  
Most looked at him as if he had no right to ask them that. Others looked at him as if they would kill him to join them.  
  
"He will just make you slaves! He will make you wash his feet with your hair! He is nothing a Tyrant! The King of Trion, as they call their empire, is nothing more then a pathetic wizard hiding behind his army! I have trained for years under the Greatest wizards in the world! I am one of the greatest stragist in the world! Follow me and I will lead you to a life full of freedom! I will give you your land back! I will give you your life back! He will no longer watch over your shoulder as if you were still in wizarding school! Of all of you who wish to run, run, he will find you one day and punish you! Us! Us he will never rule! We will take him out and lead him to slaughter! This is but the beginning!" screamed the man infront of the army  
  
"YEAH!" screamed the army of rebels  
  
The tall man known as Harry, looked out to the Trion army opposing him thinking to himself. Then without notice, 4 or 5 of them rode out to the middle and 3 of his own people rode out to meet them. He prepared to ride, and right before he could kick his steed, a short man asked him what he was doing.  
  
"I'm going to start a war," he said as he kicked his steed and got to the middle within seconds.  
  
"The king has given me orders to tell you to join our army, or be destr..." started one of the representives from the Trion army, before being interupted by Harry.  
  
"We follow your king not, he is not our master, so we do not follow his orders. But, if you are wise, you will follow ours on this day. Tell you army to drop their weapons and wands. Then have your General walk out here, and hand me his wand personally. If you do this, we will not kill every, person that opposes us today, and soil this ground, by drowning it in your peoples blood. Because if we have to fight, every man in your army will die, and for each one of them, their will be a foot of blood on the ground. Listen carefully because I do not mean to repeat myself!" said Harry in a calm, but dedicated voice that only rose when he put emphisis on every other word.  
  
The man looked Harry in the eyes coldly and rode back to his army. Harry looked at his representives, and began talking as they rode back.  
  
"Take a quarter of our men, and come from behind. They will think you are retreating." he finished at they reached the army.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes, I am sure that is what he said General."  
  
"Well he better mean every word of it, because we charge into battle!" he said looking out at his army,"Spellcasters! Rise up and fire!"  
  
100 man all wielding wands, rose out of the army, and stood about a hundred pace infront of them, and began firing spells strong as they could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hold back and block the spells with Mirror Incantations," Harry yelled  
  
And with that, the war of that defied the laws of supremicy began. Harry jumped off his horse, and begin twirling a sword and a wand. He was one of the greatest warriors of his time. He had alot of power, well not to brag, he had a lot more power then the regular ultra powered wizard. But, he also had heart, the heart of a lion some said.  
  
He watched the Trion forces, begin to ride forward on their horses. He had a plan for them.  
  
"Everyone! When the horses get close enough put up the Shield of Illusions I taught you!" Harry yelled out, not many of the wizards knew much about spells, even though the majority went to a wizarding school. But unlike true wizarding schools, this taught the art of battle, and touched lightly on the subject of spells, so many of these people barely knew one or two spells themselves, and did not have much power. Though the king, thought that they would have no power, so did not bother sending out spellcasters, and spell reversers, with the riders, as they charged forward.  
  
"Aye!" yelled everyone as the riders aproached closer.  
  
"Hold!" Yelled Harry as the riders came closer,"HOLD!" he yelled yet again as they got within about 100 yards,"HOLD!" he yelled one more time as they approached 20 yards,"GO!" he screamed so loud that his throat hurt, as they got within about 50 paces, and they all put up a shield of illusions, which causes the horses, to get confused and stop, some of the stupider horses ran right smack dab into it, killing themselves and their riders, while some other horses bucked their riders off into it, killing them instantly, because the shield was made of pure power, it was a spell that Harry discovered in a old book. Then he had his stronger wizards, fire a few spells to finish the last horsemen off, and with a couple simple ,El FirBel, the rest were dead. Then Harry for the first time, looked out at the foot soldiers that ran forward. Harry's Army charged fastly back at them.  
  
They smashed into each other so hard that the front line of both sides were most likely killed instantly, and Harry and his other soldiers, began their work of destroying each and every Trion that stood before them. Harry whirled around in a circle of death swinging his sword fastly at the stomach of a lanky man. He then kicked another in the chest so hard, that he broke his rib cage. He then smashed one in the face with the broad side of his sword, then cutting him in half.  
  
Another man named Ron, was having less fun, leading his army around in a big, half circle, to come up behind the Trions. He looked up at the final hill, before he reached his destination of behind them. He yelled out to his army, "Don't do anything stupid! Take out the casters and then get into the big battle as soon as you can! Harry needs all the help he can get!", he then charged up the hill, and looked sideways to see the leaders of the Trion army retreating, and he silently cussed himself for taking so long. His small part of the army, quickly ran over the casters as if they were grass, and charged into battle, Ron's horse being slaughtered soon into it, but he revenged his faithful companion, by taking the head of man who killed it.  
  
Harry had killed atleast a hundred people so far, as he whirled around taking three Trions head with one chop of his sword. He took a second to look around and for the first time noticed that his numbers were far greater then that of the Trions. Infact the Trions were so few, that this battle was over. He whirled around at the feeling of someone watching him and almost beheaded his best friend, the one named Ron. He looked at him and grabbed his hand in happyness, shaking it up and down. He then ran to the top of the hill, and slammed his sword into the ground, roaring into the morning air, it didn't matter if anyone heard, because all he could hear was the sound of his voice, not even noticing that his army had joined in with his roar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up with a start at his dream. He didn't quite know where he was until he looked around abit. A couch, a fireplace, a girl sleeping infront of him. A girl!? Then he remembered with a laugh. Hermione. He was a Hermiones house. It was the night they had, had their first ever kiss. He smiled in memory. and snuggled back up to her, meaning to speak to her of his dream in the morning.  
  
Smiling Hermione snuggled back in her sleep, not even aware that she and Harry were both full of love, and fear. Not of each other, but the love that if not done right, could tear their friendship apart forever. Even in her sleep though, she knew that it would work out. Because she loved Harry and Harry loved her. She smiled in her sleep as she felt Harry kiss the back of her head, before falling asleep. They both dreamed of nothing but each other the rest of the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Awww I think this is my favorite chapter ever! I love it! Okay you know the drill, Flames accepted, not liked but accepted. Please review my story! I am working hard on it, sorry for taking so long on the update 


End file.
